Tell Me Something Good
by thingsjusthappen
Summary: In which a Lycan makes negotiations to ally her pack with a powerful Vampire in times of an upcoming war between kinds. SQ-AU


_A/N: I have found that I love writing one-shots. They are fun and have the possibility to be continued or can be left as is. So here is another one-shot that may leave you wanting more. I know I kind of want to write more...maybe if there is more interest in it I will fix obvious plot holes and continue on. All the while enjoy what was written and if you like AUs check out some of my other stories. Cause I love AUs. ;) Also the M rating has to do with some curse words, nothing steamy in this story...sorry if you thought that was why it was rated M._

* * *

 _Tell Me Something Good._

Emma was annoyed beyond belief as she sat in the tiny slightly rundown diner. Her mark had bested her in the most embarrassing of ways, she should have known by his scent that he was a warlock, but she'd been distracted by her own worries of making negotiations regarding the pack she was a part of. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's wrong?" Emma let out a harsh sigh as she looked up at a member of her own pack. She'd joined the pack upon entering their territory ten years ago, it had been on accident but now she was well respected within her pack and other packs around them.

"I stupidly allowed Damian to get away." Emma answered as Ruby set down a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well maybe this will cheer you up."

"Cinnamon?" Ruby smiled with a wink.

"You know it, so tonight's pack meeting is at the Inn, you going to join us?" Emma shrugged taking a slow sip of the hot beverage.

"I know Granny wants me to, but lately I feel that I've been making some pack members feel uncomfortable." Emma spoke after a moment causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"They're only uncomfortable because they think you'll try to go for Alpha, they know you've been hardcore hunting lately and taking more risky bounty's at your job." Emma snorted rolling her eyes this time. This was to be stronger for the pack, if what Granny had told her was completely true. "They can sense that you're powerful and it unsettles them 'cause you joined us and were born into the pack."

"My father was a part of the pack, they're being ridiculous." Emma pointed out as Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, but he went rogue and married your mother, people think you might do the same thing or something as equally stupid. And because you weren't born into the pack, they're uneasy around you even more so cause of your actions as of lately." Ruby pointed out as she placed her knee on the booth seat and leaned back against the back getting comfortable.

"Eh, whatever, I'm doing it for the pack, and Granny knows that. Besides, it's been ten years since I joined the pack, idiots. And go against Granny in wolf form? Yeah, right, I'd rather taken on the Northern Coven before taking on your grandmother." Ruby laughed as Emma took another sip of her hot beverage.

"Hmm, the Witches or Vampires?"

"Both! Granny is scary! I don't care how old the woman looks, she's strong and the best Alpha around." Ruby continued to laugh but agreed with the blonde, her grandmother was strong and wise in her ways. Her mother had joined the High Lycan Council before going up against her own mother for control of the pack.

"I think you should come, there is talk of an uprising and rebellion in the north." Emma raised a brow at hearing this. Yes, she'd heard whispering of vampires and witches becoming restless of the rules their kind abided by. Granny had also told her about the true dealings about what was going on, it was one of the reasons she was heading north to meet with a Regina Mills to making negotiations regarding the Lucas Pack.

"The royals looking for allies?" Emma fished to see what Ruby knew of what was going as Ruby shrugged.

"Not sure, Granny won't tell me anything, and my mom is screening my calls." Emma nodded her head, so Granny hadn't told her granddaughter, Emma sighed internally, Ruby was probably going scold her when Granny finally clued her in.

"Makes sense, but I don't think I'll be making it. I actually have to head up to Storybrooke for a few days." Ruby raised a brow in her friend's direction as the bell above the door chimed alerting them to another customer who was seated in Ashley's section.

"While I know that's where the council is, that's practically vampire headquarters, why you headed there?"

"Not only is it where my brother lives with my nieces but I'm going on official pack business." Ruby blinked just staring at Emma.

"You have a brother and you've never told me? I don't know if this friendship can continue any long Emmalyn Elizabeth Swan!" Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby dramatics.

"I hate when you call me by my full name and he's not biologically my brother. Jefferson just took care of me, showed me how to use magic when I didn't even understand what was happening to me. He practically raised me from age five until I was bitten at fourteen and joined the pack." Emma spoke as Ruby nodded in understanding.

"You've never mentioned him before though."

"That's because when I talk about him, I usually call him The Hatter." Ruby's eyes widen at hearing the moniker.

"Wait! Hold on! _The_ Hatter is your brother? You've got to me kidding me!" Emma laughed at hearing Ruby practically yell.

"Ruby Rosalie Lucas! You are in a restaurant! Not the park! Don't be screaming in my diner!" Ruby rolled her eyes at Eugenia "Granny" Lucas poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Granny, did you know who Emma refers to as her brother?" Granny rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do child, who do you think brought her to our pack, now get back to work before I fire you." Emma laughed at this as Ruby rolled her eyes this time.

"Surprisingly that's the first threat of the day, but be safe on your trip and if you see my mother tell her to stop screening my calls." Ruby leaned down kissing her friend's forehead as Emma chuckled shaking her head.

"I'm always saf—you know what, I'll be careful." Emma corrected as they both laughed.

zZz

There was a familiar buzz that ran through her body as she passed the barrier to her brother's land. It was strong barrier that would paralyze any other magical being that passed through it without Jefferson's permission. When it came to his daughter's safety Jefferson used the strongest and most ancient magic for their protection.

Emma ran towards the front door as she could smell and see Jefferson's oldest daughter Paige sitting and reading on the porch swing. She let out a long howl before she leaped onto the porch and slid into the siding of the house before pouncing on her oldest niece who dropped her book and started laughing as Emma began licking her face.

"Aunt Emma! Stop! That's really gross if I think about it!" Emma just continued to assault her niece as she heard the front door open.

"Emma seriously? Must you always act like an animal?" Emma stopped her assault on the young Hatter before turning her attention to the oldest Hatter. "No, don't even think about it. I will magick your ass across—" Before Jefferson could finish his sentence he found himself pinned to the floor with a large silver wolf licking his face. Emma could hear Paige and Grace in the background laughing as Jefferson continued to curse Emma existence. Giving him one finally sloppy lick Emma jumped off him and trotted into the living room. Using her muzzle she bit the end of a throw blanket that was on the couch and wrapped herself in it.

The familiar cracking of transforming bones could be heard as the Hatter clan made their way into the living room. By the time all three of them made it Emma had wrapped the blanket around her like a towel and was stretching her body from the ache that always met her after a long run and quick transformation.

"Hey niece-y's!" Emma spoke as the two girl ran to her giving her tight hugs.

"We've miss you Aunt Emma!" Grace spoke as Emma kissed the top of their heads.

"I've missed the both of you! It's been like years!" Paige rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"It's been like a month, Emma." Emma snapped her teeth playfully at her oldest niece who just laughed.

"It still feels like years, anyways, how are the two of you? You both look slightly taller, have you grown? Or am I getting shorter?" Emma joked as Jefferson shook his head this time.

"Are you going to wear the blanket all night?" Jefferson asked as Emma shrugged.

"You can snap your fingers and change it for me."

"You have magic, do it yourself Emma!"

"But I just ran like over 100 miles, I'm tired!" Emma whined and Jefferson sighed snapping his fingers as Emma was in jeans and tank top. "What no socks or shoes?"

"You can do that yourself you lazy wolf." The girls laughed at the familiar banter between the two adults as Emma stepped forward and pulled the older man into a tight embrace.

"I've miss you too, so what's this I hear about a possible rebellion?" Jefferson rolled his after kissing Emma's cheek.

"That's more vampires and their dislike of the hierarchy. They're old and so are their ideas. They have recruited a few wiccan to their cause, but I know they'll be taken care of before any uprising can began." Emma nodded as they walked into the kitchen, Emma pulled a stool from under the kitchen island and sat down watching as Jefferson returned to the stove and whatever he was cooking.

"Yeah, Eugenia told that one leading it is the one known as the Evil Queen. Isn't she the daughter of the Queen of Hearts?" Jefferson nodded his head as he continued to stir.

"Yes, they are both very powerful vampire wiccans, I think the Evil Queen has the potential to surpass her mother—" Emma's eyes widened as she stared at her brothers back.

"Jefferson! You're helping her! You know how dangerous their kind is! I don't care how powerful you are! You have your girls to think about!" Emma scolded her temper getting the better of her as her nails started to grow and her eyes began glowing a silver color.

"We know the risks Aunt Emma." Emma snapped her head to the left where her nieces were sitting at the kitchen table just watching the two of them. Both winced slightly at seeing the dangerous glow of Emma's eyes. Emma turned her head back to Jefferson who was now turned around looking at her with a sad expression.

"Remember when I told you, if the opportunity presented itself I would get retribution for Annah?" Emma's eyes widened as they faded back to their normal verdant color.

"It was _her_ , the Queen of Hearts who took her?" Jefferson nodded as Emma flexed her fingers as they returned to their normal length. "Then I am all for this meeting that I have with a Regina Mills." Jefferson raised a brow in amusement.

"So Eugenia is joining the rebellion?" Emma sighed with a nod.

"Yes, even she can recognize that this is going to affect all of our kinds. This rebellion is going to shake up the entirety of the supernatural community, it may even cause the humans some problems. The two known as Queens are powerful Vampire Wiccans, anyone can see that it would be right to ally their self with one of them. Granny wants to ally our pack with the Evil Queen, which I'll happily do knowing that it was Queen of Hearts who murdered Annah."

"So you're meeting with _Regina Mills_ , then?" Emma nodded once more not missing how amused Jefferson seemed.

"Yeah, Eugenia didn't feel comfortable leaving the pack with how things are going right now. There's actually a pack meeting going on right now, she's even invited a few Alphas from nearby packs, she's going to try and recruit them—why they hell are smiling so much? It's fucking creepy as shit." Emma breathed as Jefferson belted out a loud and boisterous laugh while shaking his head.

"You'll find out soon enough."

zZz

Emma whispered a silent spell as she walked into the bar. It was dark, and held a grungy atmosphere, but then again, it was called The Rabbit Hole. This was where her meeting was going to be held with Regina Mills to discuss the terms of alliance between the Evil Queen's Rebellion and her pack. Emma kind of wished that Granny had come to do this herself, even with Emma being the Beta of pack, she didn't feel completely comfortable with political negations as Granny or Ruby did.

Granny was slowly molding Ruby to be the next Alpha, while only Emma knew this she still wished that Granny had sent someone else. "Emma Swan?" Emma's eyes flashed momentarily silver as she looked at the little boy who'd said her name.

"Who's looking for her?" Emma spoke as the boy chuckled.

"Regina Mills,"

"Then yes?"

"Follow me, Emma." Emma's lip twitched slightly at the half-ling boy as he turned and led her into a back hallway and up a flight of stairs before turning into a room. "Mom, Emma Swan is here." Emma blinked looking from the boy to the woman who had her back to them and was staring out the window.

"Thank you sweetheart,"

"You're welcome, can I go play with Grace now?" Emma looked to the boy at the mention of her youngest niece. Emma took her eyes from the boy as she saw the woman turn around. Emma stared at her unable to divert her gaze as the woman looking lovingly at her son. Her skin was a pale caramel complexion that had her red stained lips stand out in a way that had Emma wanting to taste them. Emma then found herself caught by dark cocoa eyes that were still trained on her son.

"Yes, but make sure to call me when you get there." Emma looked away from the woman as the kid fist pumped.

"Awesome! Cool! Love you mom! Bye Emma Swan!" The boy called before retreating from the room in a hurried frenzy. Emma could barely say bye as she saw Regina shaking her head in amusement at her son.

"Miss Swan?" Emma snapped her head from where the half-ling boy had been and met with the hard cocoa ones that were now trained on her. Emma felt a low growl raise deep within as her wolf reacted to connecting eyes with the woman in front of her. Regina's eyes widen as she watched verdant eyes flash a stunning silver. She knew what was happening as she could feel her magic reacting to the woman in front of her. Regina felt her fangs descend as her primal instincts told her to complete the process that was happening.

Emma let out a low growl as she felt her own canine's extend. She'd been told about what was happening to her, she'd never thought it'd happen to her, didn't think it was possible because of her mixed heritage but here she was, feeling the process of what her kind called the Claiming. Emma closed her eyes and called to her magic trying to make it stop, but it seemed to only make the sensation stronger.

Emma shuddered as she felt cool lips at the base of her neck. "You're fighting it, why?" The lips ghosted at the base of her neck as nails tailed up her spine and into her hair. Emma felt her grip her hair and pull her head to side a little rough and Emma growled, not in anger but excitement. It was then that Regina let out a grunt as she pushed roughly against wall and was looking glowing silver orbs. Regina found herself moaning as Emma's canine's pierced the base of her neck. A surge of warm magic spread through her as her own fangs started to ache and using her own magic and strength she flipped their positions.

Regina looked into amused silver orbs as Emma was slightly surprised to see that Regina's own orbs were now completely black. Emma hissed when Regina's fangs pierced her shoulder but the pain soon turned to pleasure as the brunette's magic consumed her making her feel not only warm but highly aroused. Regina took the moment to devour some of the blonde wolf's intoxicating blood until she felt satisfied. Regina pulled back licking her lips as Emma found herself reaching forward to wipe the blood that had escaped her lips.

"I guess there is no need for formal negotiations now." Regina breathed humor twinkling in her still black orbs as Emma chuckled not even trying to move from their current positions.

"I guess not, although, this will complicate things." Regina raised an inquiring brow as Emma sighed.

"I'm a wolf, with a pack, deserting my pack will label me a rogue."

"Who said anything about deserting your pack?" Regina questioned also not wanting to move from their current positions.

"You live up here, with your son and don't you have your allegiance to the one known as the Evil Queen?" Emma watched as Regina's expression change from passive to throwing her head back letting out a loud and melodious laughter. Emma was puzzled by the reaction but made a mental note to make the woman before her laugh more often because she loved the sound of it.

"Miss Swan, who did Eugenia tell you that you were meeting with?"

"It's Emma, and Gran—Eugenia told me I was meeting with you, Regina Mills, why?"

"Mis—Emma, I'm also the one known as the Evil Queen, daughter to Coraline Mills, who is also known as the Queen of Hearts." Emma blinked looking at the woman who was only centimeters from her. The knowing amusement on Jefferson's face last night now made sense to her. He knew of the moniker given to the woman he was meeting, of course he did, cause her son and his daughter were obvious friends.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Emma growled shaking her head as Regina looked at her.

"Who?"

"My brother, he knew that I was meeting with you and when talking about you and the Evil Queen he led me to believe that they were two different people." Regina looked even more amused before she found herself moving closer wanting to kiss the pale pink lips. Emma noticed this immediately and didn't hesitate meeting red stained lips halfway. The kiss started off soft and Emma found herself wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling the woman closer. A low moan sounded from one of them as Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"So is this how you do all your negotiations Regina?" The two women broke apart of the heated kiss and turned towards the one who'd startled them apart.

"When you've been claimed by them, yes." Regina spoke as Jefferson's eyes widened slightly at the information but didn't seem too surprised by this information.

"Why did you let me believe that the Evil Queen and Regina were two different people?" Regina looked from Jefferson to Emma, this was her brother?

"I thought it'd be fun, especially since Eugenia didn't tell you that they were one in the same." Emma narrowed her eyes as Jefferson's amused expression stayed.

"Yes, Granny is going to get an earful when I return tomorrow." Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Your alpha will have you on the ground screaming submission before you even have the chance to transform."

"I think I could take her in human form, it's my Alpha's wolf form that scares the hell out of me." Emma shuddered momentarily thinking about the last person who challenged Granny for the Alpha position, it'd been about four years ago when Gregory had tried and failed miserably to the point where it ended in his death.

"Yes, she one of the oldest lycans around." Jefferson pointed out as he looked to Regina was just watching the interaction between the two of them. "Henry wants to know if it is alright for him to stay over."

"It's a school night Jefferson, he knows better than to ask that." Regina seemed to snap out of her daze when her son was mentioned.

"A school night it may be, he knows that you're going to see if you can get the Midas coven on your side." Regina sighed, she'd forgotten about meeting with the Midas clan.

"Ugh, tell me something good." Regina muttered not looking forward to the meeting, from what she'd heard about the coven leader, he was rather consumed with gold and had even made a deal with the Dark One to obtain as much as he wanted.

"You have now been claimed and will have the loyalty of the Lucas Coven." Regina smirked as she looked at Emma whose eyes flashed momentarily. Yes, this was true, she had been claimed and that was something good indeed.


End file.
